Hi-Do
The Hi-Do is a transport gunship used by many factions. Information The Hi-Do is a gunship helicopter used by Donald Morden, which is also used in carrying VIPs. Designed for testing purposes, it has heavy armor and is equipped with several weapons, making it a versatile combat vessel. It is the last boss from Metal Slug: Super Vehicle-001 and later appears in Metal Slug 3 as a mid-boss of the last mission used by a Mars Person masquerading as Morden. In Metal Slug 4, there is a blue variant that is used by the Regular Army to transport their commando units, likely a repurposed version of the original captured after the Rebel's defeat. There is also a longer green version that appears in Metal Slug 6, and another green version that appears during Metal Slug 7 credits, ridden by Rumi Aikawa. In Metal Slug Attack, two new variants appear: A purple model used by the Amadeus Syndicate, and another Regular Army variant, this one in red. The overall armaments of the various Hi-Do models vary, both on-board and those carried by their passengers, but a nose-mounted missile launcher with three tubes is found in nearly all models. Gameplay As the Hi-Do is the personal transportation of General Morden, he himself appears on the cabinet, firing rockets from his bazooka constantly, in the same way he does from the Hairbuster Riberts. Morden is constantly aiming at the player and can fire in any direction except under or above. If the player stays under him too long, the minigun underneath will fire from right to left. Its main attack is to launch heat-seeking missiles from the front, and after some time, the Hi-Do will begin to carpet bomb the entire screen. The same attacks are used in a Metal Slug 3 mini-boss fight by a Mars Person disguised as Morden. The speed of its movement and attacks will begin to increase as its heath lowers. The Hi-Do appears as a unit in Metal Slug Defense (purchasable for 400 medals). It has reasonably high HP for its AP cost, though it gets depleted quickly due to its large size, push-back immunity, and the fact that (despite its appearance) it's treated as a ground unit; as such, it's important to keep it away from the front lines. It fires barrages of six homing missiles at a time, which have long range and target air units (though the Hi-Do will not aggro air units), and Morden will shoot his bazooka at encroaching units. When using its special, it will fly above the nearest enemy unit (this takes it well out of range of most enemies, although some can still hit it) and fire upon a wide area with its minigun. Variations Trivia *The Hi-Do is based off the CH-47 Chinook helicopter. Its real life counterpart isn't so resilient, and can be destroyed easily with cannon fire, rockets or missiles. Gallery Hi Do.png|Hi-Do in-game. 135971-metal-slug-4-neo-geo-screenshot-after-landing-of-a-enforced.png|Regular Army Hi-Do landing Fio to the battleground in Mission 1 from Metal Slug 4. Category:Helicopters Category:Rebel Vehicles Category:Vehicles